


the best place to begin

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Heatwave, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: It's funny how fast you develop habits when you live with someone.





	the best place to begin

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! so i'm gonna be writing a little evak fic for every day of june, all based on one-word prompts. i'm posting them on tumblr but i figured i'd cross post here cus why not~ this is basically just fluff but i hope you enjoy it!

_ beginning _

It's funny how fast you develop habits when you live with someone.

It's not like Isak and Even have ever had a problem being in close quarters, but locking themselves away in Isak’s room all weekend and only coming out for food is very different to living together full time in a one-room flat.  It's impossible not to get under each other’s feet, not to bicker a bit when they're stressed -- and it's also impossible to go bed angry, because no matter what, they always end up cuddling close together at night.

They've both made allowances, to adjust to living together.  Isak has learned to put up with Even’s terrible way of doing laundry, and the fact that Even apparently doesn't have a sense of smell, and that sometimes when he gets back from a long shift at work he just needs everything to be quiet for a bit.  Even, too, has changed his patterns; he doesn't play guitar in the middle of the night when he can't sleep anymore, and he tries to only lose his own possessions instead of Isak’s as well, and when Isak is trying to study or read, Even will watch movies with his headphones in, instead of blasting them like he used to.  Surprisingly, they’re both making it work pretty easily. The mystery of a new relationship inevitably wears off when you’re cohabiting, but Even doesn't mind that, because it's replaced with the magic of being  _ comfortable _ , of knowing all the tiniest parts of each other.

The beginning of June brings with it a heatwave that turns their tiny flat into a sauna.  They only have one window, but they leave the doors to their rickety balcony wide open, even though the air coming in from outside is just as hot as it is inside.  Isak is studying at their little table, but he keeps getting distracted, heading to the kitchen to get cold drinks or watching the street outside or just huffing and scrolling down his phone for ages.  Even half-watches him for hours, from his position spread out on their bed in just his shorts, headphones in and a movie playing on his laptop. 

It's such a normal day.  That's the beauty of it.  They woke up a bit groggy in the morning, ate breakfast together, watched some TV; Even ran to the market while Isak put the laundry on and started his homework.  They've nearly mastered the art of existing within each other's spheres without necessarily having to talk, or interact.  Even lives for the way they're still caught in orbit, no matter what they're getting up to on opposite sides of the room.

Watching Isak is getting in the way of watching the movie, so Even forces himself to look back at his laptop screen, rolling over onto his stomach to get comfy.  Out of the corner of his eye, he can tell that is the moment Isak chooses to look over at  _ him _ instead.  For a minute, they exist like that; Isak watching Even, Even pretending to watch the movie but really watching Isak watch him.  It's cute.  Everything Isak does is cute.

Then the moment is over, and all of a sudden, Isak is slamming his textbook shut with a  _ thunk _ .  He hops up from his seat at the table and pads barefoot across the few steps to the bed, crawling onto the edge of the mattress on his knees.  Amused, Even hits pause on his movie, raises an eyebrow.

“It's useless,” Isak announces with a sigh.  “I  _ told _ you I can't study when you're here.”

A laugh curls the corners of Even’s lips, and he reaches out to Isak with one hand, tugging his hip until he collapses onto the bed.

“I'm sorry, am I being distracting? Lying over here so innocently with my headphones in, not bothering you at all?  Is that distracting?”  He grins, digging his fingers into Isak’s ribs for a second.

“Yes,” Isak mumbles.  He buries his face down against the duvet, but Even can tell he's smiling.  “That is very distracting.”

He rolls over and shifts until he can tilt his head towards Even, asking for a kiss.  Even happily gives it to him, eyes fluttering closed and a soft noise escaping his throat as he brings one hand up to cup Isak’s jaw.  Even loves their hot kisses, their passionate ones where everything is leading towards getting off, but he thinks he loves this kind even more.  Soft and cosy and with nothing on their minds but the kiss itself.  Living in that minute.

When they pull apart, Isak curls himself against Even’s side, despite the fact it's really too warm to be sharing body heat.  “What are you watching?” he asks, turning his attention to the laptop, which Even had managed to pause right in the middle of an abstract, blurry movement that makes it look like the main character doesn't have a head.  

“It's a French film about a woman who was made by a computer system but developed consciousness and broke free.”

Even drops a kiss onto Isak’s head just as Isak rolls his eyes, as if it's  _ Even _ who has the weird taste in movies, when clearly Isak’s love of action films is the real problem.

“Of course.  Sounds totally normal -- well, for  _ you _ at least.”

Even laughs, pressing his face against Isak for a second so they both shake with the motion of his laughter. 

“Wanna watch it with me?  I'm only halfway through, I don't mind going back to the beginning.”

Isak might not love Even’s taste in movies, but they both love watching things together -- an excuse to curl up side-by-side, just exist together, mumble small bits of commentary and watch each other react to things, to laugh or cry, for Even to kiss Isak’s cheeks dry every time something has a sad ending and he winds up in tears.  Sometimes they feed each other popcorn too, but today’s too hot too make any, because their ridiculous old oven turns the room sweltering every time they use it, and they don't have a microwave.  That doesn't matter, though.  A whole lot of not-perfect things just don't matter at all when Even is with Isak.

“Does that really sounds like the kind of film I wanna watch, Even?” Isak huffs, but there's amusement in his voice.  Even curls his hand in the front of Isak’s soft t-shirt and tugs him closer, using his other hand to brush the slightly sweat-damp fluffy curls off Isak’s forehead.  

“Maybe I want to watch you watch it, though,” Even suggests.  Isak's cheeks, already pink where he's caught the sun in the last few days, flush a little brighter.

For a moment, quiet.  A small breeze flows through the open balcony doors.  From the street outside, they can hear the faint bustle of people walking past, going about their own lives, chatting and laughing.  Birds are chirping on the roof.  Everything around them smells like  _ EvenandIsak _ , because they live together and use the same laundry powder and share everything, now, and Even loves that, loves that their home has a smell which is different to his parents’s house, or the kollektiv.  Here, him and Isak are carving out a small space for only themselves.  Their life.

Isak rolls his eyes, but they're full of too much affection for the movement to mean anything.

“Fine,” he says, burrowing himself into Even’s arm and properly stretching out on the bed.  “Start it from the beginning.”

Even does.  He doesn't end up seeing a lot of the movie, but he watches Isak watching it, and that is far, far better.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! pls leave a comment and let me know what you thought ^_^ 
> 
> you can also find this fic on my tumblr[ here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161292234731/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-one-beginning)


End file.
